


Nothing Breaks Like A Heart

by thescarletphoenixx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Heartbreak, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescarletphoenixx/pseuds/thescarletphoenixx
Summary: She knew she wasn’t over him, but she didn’t want to spend another night alone.





	Nothing Breaks Like A Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione’s Haven Bingo 2019, square O2: Tony Stark  
> This fic was inspired by Sam Smith’s song “Dancing With A Stranger.”
> 
> Thank you to my alpha, JenniseiBlack and my beta, GaeilgeRua. Don’t know what I’d do without you both! 
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to Warner Brothers, J.K. Rowling, and/or Marvel Studios. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

 

 

 

> Hermione stood in front of the mirror in the back of a trendy bar, applying a fresh coat of lipstick. She touched up the edges of her lips with her fingertips and took a deep breath. She could do this. She needed to do this. How else was she going to start moving on? Getting over him? She was heartbroken, and perhaps that was the worst part.

 

It was the kind of desperate pain that one feels right down to their soul, the kind that embeds itself in the bones, and sears itself into the mind. She could never forget the sensation, no matter how she tried; a crushing feeling, like a vice grip around her heart. It crashed upon her like a wave, and she steeled herself against the hot tears that she could feel forming behind her chestnut eyes. She gripped the sides of the sink in an attempt to ground herself. Why did she let him affect her this way?

 

Hermione had tried not to get attached, she really had, but in the end, she was powerless to stop it. She had no one to blame but herself for getting involved in this mess. Getting involved with a man who was emotionally unavailable to her, trying to pretend he was not in love with his assistant, Pepper Potts.

 

The sound of the door opening behind her brought Hermione out of her thoughts. She looked up as another woman walked into the bathroom. For just a moment, she could see the lively crowd in the reflection before the door swung shut. She tossed her lipstick into her clutch and ruffled her curls a bit. Taking a deep breath, she turned on her heel and pushed the door open, stepping back out into the loud, crowded bar.

 

She wove her way through the crowd, back to the end of the bar where she had taken up residence for the better part of the night. She was equal parts disappointed and relieved, to find that the man she’d been sharing drinks with had vanished. She slid onto the barstool and laid her clutch on top of the bar, waving to the bartender to order herself another drink.

 

Hermione was on her second martini, and just about to cut her losses and leave, when a deep voice behind her asked if the seat next to her was taken. She turned from her seat to tell him no and found herself looking into the loveliest pair of brown eyes. Darker than her own, but soft and kind, and deep enough to drown in. Something about them was familiar, comforting. He sat down next to her, and the conversation flowed easily between them. He bought her a drink, and one soon became several.

 

After a time, she let him lead her out onto the dance floor. Whether it was the alcohol singing in her veins or her vulnerable heart whispering to her, she didn’t know, but she felt such an aching need to stay right there in his arms. She didn’t remember his name, and she didn’t really care. He was a means to an end for her.

 

Before she knew it, the night was coming to an end. It was almost last call, time to make a choice. If she was having any second thoughts, they disappeared the moment she looked up into his eyes again. All she saw was Tony, although she knew he wasn’t there. Her shattered heart didn’t care to make the distinction, it craved this temporary comfort. In the harsh light of day, she would surely regret it, but at least tonight, she wouldn’t be alone.


End file.
